heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-19 What Would Piotr Do?
Night has fallen and Satana has gone out hunting. It took her a while but eventually she found her prey for the evening. In a dark alley, the lights of which have burnt out, the succubus has cornered her meal. The energy signature of her spell likely shines like a beacon to those that can sense it, not to mention her own signature which stems from her being who she is. One things that stands out in the alley though? The glow of Satana's red eyes. In the corner, a large man is pressed against the wall. If one looks closely, they would be able to see the horns that make their way back the succubus' head. Illyana has lived in New York for a number of years now, but she hasn't spent that much time in New York City until now. It's a weekday night and with the bulk of classes not starting for a few weeks Illyana has time to burn. She was having coffee around the corner when she sensed something. As she got closer there was the spike of magic as Satana started to feed and that put the blonde into a run. She slides to a stop at the mouth of the alleyway dressed in jeans and T-shirt and heavy-soled boots that lace up to her knees. Overall, pretty average-teen except for the sword limned with silver flame that she points at Satana. "Back off!" The body of the drug dealer slumps to the concrete and Satana's head snaps up and towards Illyana, eyes all red and glowing. No sooner does this happen than a etheric blue butterfly take flight and head off into the sky. Catching this out of the corner of her eyes, the demoness lets off a rather annoyed huff and turns to face Illyana completely, arms crossing over her chest. "Really? You just doomed that soul to roam this plane for who knows how long..." "Of course. I did. I totally ripped it out of that guy's body." Illyana says, nodding towards the now-corpse as she advances towards Satana with sword held at the ready. The flames that flicker over it cast sharp shadows on the blonde's features and causes the armor along her left arm to glitter. "Who are you?" The spell is dissolved and the horns disappear. Satana looks the girl in front of her over and the more she calms down, the more the whites of her eyes can be seen as well as the pupils though the irises still glow red. Finally, she answers the question. "My name is Satana Hellstrom. And you would be?" Illyana's eyes narrow a bit at the introduction and she stops at a relatively safe distance from the other woman. "The daughter of Satan." Her lips quirk into a brief smirk. "Today I'm a concerned New Yorker." It's entirely possible that Satana can sense the demonic about Illyana herself as well. Satana's brow arches and she returns the girl's smirk. "Is that it?" Her head tilts off to one side for a moment. A sidelong glance is given to the dead man and then she looks back at Illyana. "I applaud you for being concerned over the soul of a man who sold drugs to children." The succubus' stance is rather relaxed. She clearly has no intention of harming the woman. "Your intentions?" "I see. Good-Samaritan demon." Illyana says dryly. Which then makes her smirk because hey, that's what she's doing right now, right? There's a pause, her gaze flicking over the other woman and taking in the relaxed stance before moving into a more relaxed pose herself, the sword disappearing and the armor on her left arm as well. "Being careful. Demon sucking someone's soul out in an alleyway..." "They happen." Satana smirks once more, looking mildly amused really. "A necessity. I can't survive without doing so." She gives a shrug. "I take only those that would meet my father." Is she trying to reassure the young woman perhaps? "And even then only as often as I must." "On occasion." Illyana admits with a smirk, but then it pulls down into a frown when the other woman says she needs it to survive. "I hope that's true. I always end up breaking a nail when I have to get into a scrap." There a rich and dark laugh that sounds from Satana at the girl's end comment. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that now would we?" She smirks yet again and moves to lean against the nearest wall. "So what do you plan on doing now?" This is asked as she reaches down and snags a pack of cigarettes from her boot. Illyana crosses her arms before her. "I'm not the cops. I'm not going try to drag you in or whatever. If you're telling the truth and you stick to that, I'm willing to mostly steer clear." She says with a shrug. "But I'm still willing to step in if that's not the case." Satana nods, lighting up one of the smokes from a lighter produced from within the back before both are put back in her boot. "I'll have to hunt again tonight, however..." A brow arches. "Despite everything, I don't like killing." And if Illyana can read people at all, she'll hear the honesty in the demoness' voice. Illyana frowns at that, though she doesn't say anything for a long moment. Her gaze briefly flicks upwards, where the soul-butterfly left. "What happens to it?" A deep draw on the cigarette is taken, bluish-silver smoke rising up in front of her when she exhales. "Are you sure you want the answer to that?" Satana arches her brow once more as she takes another deep drag. "It's one thing to kill people. I can get over that. But I have a certain issue with people's souls being mucked with." Illyana's expression isn't teasing or mocking or anything like that now, and her eyes are hard. Too old for her teenaged appearance. A deep breath is taken and then slowly exhaled. "Well, I doubt you'll like the answer then. Essentially... Nowhere. They cease to be. They do not find the glory of the heavenly realms nor do they find the torture and torment of my father's realms." "Sounds like your existence is at a little too high a price, Satana. I can respect the honesty but I don't think I can walk away from that." Illyana says somberly. She can deal with a little vigilante-style justice. But obliterating souls? Trips her WWPD (What Would Piotr Do) meter just a little too hard. The last draw of the cigarette is taken, the end dropped to the ground and promptly stomped out. "Mmm. I was expecting you'd say something like that. Really though, with all that's brewing on the horizon, I'm the least of your worries. Still... If you insist of making something out of this, shall we go somewhere less conspicuous?" "My thoughts exactly." Illyana says, opening a Stepping Disk under Satana's feet in a flare of light. Satana's instinctive reaction is to jump back as something appears under her. "What the hell is that?" Her eyes go from the Disk to Illyana and narrow slightly. "What are you playing at?" Illyana's lips curl back in a snarl of annoyance as Satana manages to evade her Stepping Disk and then pulls into a dark smile. "Taking this somewhere less conspicuous." There's a flash of light under Illyana's feet as she opens another disk, only to reappear behind Satana. "You wouldn't want to hurt anyone, would you?" Satana snorts, rolling her eyes. "You really need to calm down. If you had told me what you were doing, you would have gotten a better reaction." She turns to face the girl and makes a sweeping motion with her hand. "Have at then." Illyana raises one hand up and a disk large enough to encompass both of them opens beneath their feet and then moves upwards. There's a slight tingling feeling as the two-dimensional portal moves over them. On the top side, it's New York City. But beneath... well, it should look familiar to Satana. Because it looks like Hell. A blasted landscape that howls with demonic energies. A blood-red sky without stars or moons. "There. That's better." When they reappear in a place that looks suspiciously like Hell, Satana turns to Illyana and arches a brow. "Really?" A deep breath is taken and she moves several steps back. "If you're going to insist we do this, fine, but I feel I should tell you. You can kill me if you like, banish me to my father's realms... Whatever ya like but... I'll just get out and come back." Illyana mirrors Satana, arching a brow with a smirk. Demons start to emerge from the shadows of all shapes and sizes, peering over. "So what you're saying is that I should just imprison you if I want to keep you, hmm?" One hand closes around that flaming sword that shimmers into being again. "And you'd be surprised what my sword can kill dead." Satana smirks. "You can try. As bad as you think you are, you try that it's my father you'll have to deal with for it." She really doesn't want to fight the girl or harm her. She does really like violence over much. Isn't necessarily opposed to it but doesn't enjoy it much either. "That might put a crimp in my school plans." Illyana admits in an off-handed manner. Satana's continued non-aggression is somewhat off-putting though. It's hard to feel justified about kicking the bad guy's ass when he just stands there waiting for it. "But I can't just let you go and keep destroying souls." Satana smirks and gives a sad shake of her head. "You do whatever you feel you need to do." The succubus continues to stands there, arms crossed over her chest as she watches the girl. She certainly isn't going to make the first move by any means. Illyana rolls her eyes a bit and starts to chant. The demonic language falls easily from her lips and the magic thickens around the pair of them. The blood-red sky starts to churn and swirl to darkness and the ground trembles. The demons creep closer, eyes bright and eager. Illyana's blue eyes go all-white as she draws on her magical power, and the outline of horns curves around her head. The ground beneath Santa's feet suddenly bursts upwards forming a hand that seeks to wrap around her while magical glyphs carve themselves into the ground around her in every widening circles. A Binding spell. She can guess what that hand is going to do and there's really no point in drawing this out but she isn't going to down without getting a shot off. Black fire errupts from her hand and is thrown at Illyana as she chants and then Satana is caught by the hand, no struggle or anything. The hand closes around Satana and the glyphs flare a moment after that black fire shoots out, the spell snapping complete and trapping Satana. Casting made Illyana vulnerable, the fire engulfing her. A moment later there's a scream and an explosion of energy, the figure at the heart of it only vaguely recognizable as Illyana as her human form gives way to that of the Darkchilde. Then there's another flare of light, and a Stepping Disk swallows the demonic form, leaving Satana trapped in prison of magic and stone. Alone. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs